


berteduh

by shinaoi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Err.. fluffy-fluffy things?, Kuil Inari, M/M, Maybe kinda ooc, Randomness, Ujan-ujanan, modified canon, typos everywhere
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinaoi/pseuds/shinaoi
Summary: "Jangan sakit, Hinata. Menangkan pertandingan besok maka lain kali aku akan memberikanmu toss."





	berteduh

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:
> 
> -Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi  
> -Ao tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dari pembuatan fic ini. Murni hanya untuk memenuhi asupan semata.

* * *

Pertandingan antara Karasuno dan Inarizaki High School dimenangkan oleh Karasuno setelah ia mengambil dua dari tiga set pertandingan. Sorak-sorai dari para pendukung Karasuno pun menggema dengan penuh kebanggaan akan gagak-gagak yang kini akan bertanding menuju panggung nasional.

 

Dan tentu saja pertandingan yang akan sangat ditunggu adalah ketika melawan Nekoma High School, pertandingan di tempat sampah yang luar biasa fenomenal.

 

Shōyō dengan peluh menyelimuti seluruh tubuh dan nafas terengah terperangah begitu melihat papan skor yang menunjukkan angka **[30-32]**  yang berarti kemenangan untuk Karasuno karena lebih unggul dua poin dari Inarizaki.

 

"Kita menang.." gumamnya masih terkejut tanpa menyadari sosok lain dari seberang net menatapnya penuh minat dengan kilat mata tertarik.

 

_Hinata Shōyō eh?_

 

Shōyō izin ke tempat penginapan terlebih dahulu dan memilih untuk tidak mengikuti perayaan kemenangan atas Inarizaki begitu pertandingan selesai. Yah.. mungkin bisa dibilang perayaan walaupun sebenarnya arti perayaan itu sendiri adalah untuk mengatur strategi pertandingan keesokan harinya saat melawan Nekoma.

 

"Akhirnya.. pertandingan di tempat sampah akan segera terwujud! Aku bersumpah akan membuat Kenma berkata kalau voli itu sungguh menyenangkan!"

 

Iris sewarna madu itu berbinar-binar membayangkan pertandingan hebat yang akan di gelar esok hari dan tidak menyadari kemana kakinya membawa tubuh mungilnya berjalan. Ia sadar begitu keadaan sekitarnya sudah agak sepi.

 

"Tunggu dulu.. memangnya jalan menuju ke penginapan lewat sini ...?" gumamnya.

 

Shōyō menatap langit di atas kepalanya yang mendadak menguarkan warna suram, mendung dan tetes-tetes air mulai turun dan membasahi tubuhnya.

 

"UWAA! AKU TERSESAT DAN SEKARANG KEHUJANAN?! BAGAIMANA INI? BESOK MASIH ADA PERTANDINGAN MELAWAN NEKOMA! AKU TIDAK MAU DUDUK DI BANGKU CADANGAN KARENA TIBA-TIBA TERSERANG FLU!"

 

"YOSH! YANG PENTING CARI TEMPAT UNTUK BERTEDUH TERLEBIH DAHULU! HOGYAAAAAAAAAA!"

 

Kaki-kaki terlatih Shōyō berlari dengan tergesa. Tas berisi handuk dan minuman isotonik ia gunakan untuk menutupi kepala agar terlindungi dari tetesan air hujan. Lagi pula ia tidak mau mengambil resiko jika tiba-tiba tubuhnya akan demam keesokan harinya.

 

Kedua mata Shōyō langsung berkilat begitu melihat sebuah kuil kecil dengan gerbang _torii_  yang terbuat dari batu berada tak jauh dari dirinya. Memacu kecepatan karena hujan semakin deras, Shōyō pun masuk kedalam area kuil yang sepertinya sudah jarang dikunjungi.

 

"Uwah.. aku bersyukur menemukan tempat berteduh disini. Yosh.. beri hormat dulu sekalian berdo'a! _Kami-sama_ , semoga saat pertandingan esok hari Karasuno dapat memenangkan dua set dari Nekoma!"

 

Melempar koin, membunyikan lonceng, mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya dua kali dan mengucapkan do'a dengan sungguh-sungguh. Shōyō berharap jika apa yang ia minta akan terwujud keesokan harinya.

 

Setelah itu Shōyō duduk tepat di dekat altar kuil tersebut. Ia mengamati keadaan sekitarnya, suasana kuil itu sangat nyaman dan tenang. Bahkan Shōyō dapat melihat dua buah patung _kitsune_  yang menjaga di sisi-sisi kuil itu.

 

"Apakah kuil ini salah satu kuil Inari?" Shōyō bergumam pelan. Memang jumlah kuil Inari di Jepang sendiri bisa dibilang banyak sekali jumlahnya. Selain itu, kuil utama dari Inari Jinja terletak di Kyōto dengan nama Fushimi Inari Taisha.

 

_Ah.. aku ingin sekali kesana! Terlebih ketika melihat dan melewati seribu gerbang torii.. uwaa.. pasti rasanya akan sangat guwaaaaaahhhh!_  

Shōyō melepas jaket hitam bertuliskan klub voli SMA Karasuno yang basah kuyup. Sungguh, ia tidak ingin mengambil resiko dan terserang demam bahkan flu keesokan harinya. Kepala jingganya menunduk mencoba membuka ritsleting jaket yang mendadak macet. Bersamaan dengan itu, Shōyō mendengar sebuah tapak kaki seseorang yang berlari mendekat kearahnya.

 

Setelah berhasil membuka jaketnya, Shōyō pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat pria dengan keadaan yang kurang lebih sama seperti dirinya(basah kuyup) berdiri tepat di depannya

 

"No.10 Karasuno?" ucapnya seraya menyisir helai abu-abu yang basah ke belakang dan memperlihatkan dahinya.

 

Shōyō  terdiam dan menatap lelaki di hadapannya lekat. "Miya Atsumu- _san_?"

 

"Osamu, Hinata Shōyō." Balasnya seraya mendudukkan diri di samping Shōyō.

 

"Ahaha.. maafkan aku, Osamu- _san_! Habis wajah kalian mirip sekali sih.. aku sampai tidak dapat membedakannya."

 

Osamu mendengus mendengar perkataan Shōyō yang kelewat bodoh? Hei.. bahkan warna rambut mereka berbeda dan Shōyō masih tidak dapat membedakannya?

 

"Osamu- _san_ kenapa ada di sini? Tersesat?" Shōyō mengayunkan kedua kakinya dan menatap Osamu yang tengah mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ia ambil dari dalam tas.

 

"Aku tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengingat jalan pulang menuju ke penginapan, Hinata." Osamu menjentikkan pelan jarinya ke dahi Shōyō dan membuat si jingga mengerang sakit.

 

"Permainan tadi sungguh luar biasa." Gumam Osamu. Ia mengakui pertandingan antara Inarizaki dan Karasuno terasa begitu menyenangkan dan jika _Kami-sama_   mengijinkan Osamu ingin pertandingan itu berlangsung selamanya tanpa henti.

 

"Lain kali ayo bertanding lagi, Osamu- _san_." Shōyō tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya terlihat menyipit. Ia mengakui apa yang dikatakan Osamu memang benar adanya. Pertandingan tadi sangat menyenangkan.

 

"Ketika saatnya tiba, aku tidak akan kalah Hinata." Osamu tersenyum tipis dan perhatiannya tertuju pada pakaian yang Shōyō pakai saat ini. Hanya sehelai kaus polo berwarna putih dengan logo SMA Karasuno tersemat di dada kirinya. Serta celana olahraga pendek yang Osamu duga adalah celana dari jerseynya sendiri.

 

Osamu membuka ritsleting tasnya dan mengeluarkan jaket bertuliskan nama sekolahnya; Inarizaki yang tersemat di punggung dan menyampirkannya di helai jingga Shōyō.

 

"Pakailah." Ujarnya singkat.

 

Shōyo mendongak. "E-eh?! T-tidak perlu Osamu- _san_ , bagaimana denganmu? Lagi pula aku membawa jaket milikku sendiri."

 

"Maksudmu jaket yang basah kuyup itu?" Osamu menunjuk jaket Shōyō yang terabaikan di samping tubuhnya dengan kondisi basah dan terabaikan eksistensinya.

 

Shōyō tertawa terbata dan memilih untuk menerima jaket yang dipinjamkan Osamu lalu memakainya. Rasanya aneh ketika memakai jaket yang memiliki ukuran dua kali lebih besar dari ukuran tubuh Shōyō yang sebenarnya. Bahkan tangan Shōyo ikut tenggelam di dalam jaket itu.

 

_Hangat..._

 

Tanpa sadar, Shōyō menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kerah jaket milik Osamu dan menggosokkan kedua tangannya yang masih tertutup lengan jaket. Lelaki jangkung berhelai abu-abu itu berdiri dan memanjatkan do'a di kuil kecil tempat mereka berteduh.

 

Shōyō memperhatikan tiap garis wajah Osamu dan ia menyadari, jika dilihat dari bawah sini, garis rahang milik Osamu terlihat jelas sekali. Begitu membuka kedua matanya, Osamu langsung memanggil nama Shōyō.

 

"Hinata.."

 

Yang dipanggil pun refleks berdiri dan tidak sempat bereaksi ketika pergelangan tangan kirinya ditarik Osamu dan kecupan di sudut bibir sukses menyapa bibir Shōyō dalam waktu singkat. Osamu berbisik rendah di telinga kanan Shōyō lalu beranjak pergi tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata.

 

Secara kebetulan, hujan pun mendadak reda. Siapa sangka ternyata _Kami-sama_  berada di pihak si _kitsune_  dari Inarizaki.

 

" _Jangan sakit, Hinata. Menangkan pertandingan besok maka lain kali aku akan memberikamu toss."_

 

Itu adalah kalimat yang dibisikkan Osamu dan seketika membuat mata Shōyō berbinar riang. Sepertinya fokus kepalanya adalah kepada kalimat 'aku akan memberikanmu toss' dan melupakan kecupan yang Osamu daratkan pada sudut bibirnya.

.

.

.

.

[ **f i n** ]

.

.

.

.

[Omake—Penginapan SMA Inarizaki.]

 

"Dari mana saja 'Samu? Kita-san dan yang lain mencarimu! Semuanya hampir saja tertinggal kereta tujuan Hyōgo karenamu!" Si kembar yang notabenenya merangkap sebagai kakak Osamu merutuk kesal begitu melihat ia dengan wajah santai nan datar datang ke penginapan seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa.

 

"Aku kehujanan 'Tsumu, jadi tadi berteduh dulu."

 

Atsumu mengerenyit curiga. "Kemana jaketmu?"

 

"Aku berikan kepada Hinata."

 

Si helai pirang berwajah serupa dengannya menautkan kedua alis bingung. "Shōyo- _kun_? Jangan-jangan.. No.10 Karasuno?! Kau bertemu dengannya?" Atsumu refleks berteriak begitu melihat Osamu memasang seringai penuh kemenangan.

 

"Itu pelanggaran 'Samu brengsek! Kau mencuri start!"

 

"Aku akan berlatih untuk men-toss bola mulai sekarang." monolog si helai keabuan tanpa menyadari Atsumu yang mulai naik darah.

 

"Jangan coba-coba mendekatinya sebelum aku, 'Samu!'

 

Sementara itu, Osamu lebih memilih menutup kedua telinganya dan mengabaikan Atsumu berteriak dan mengumpat kesal di belakangnya. Oh.. ngomong-ngomong soal jaketnya, sepertinya Osamu akan sangat menantikan hari dimana Shōyō menghubunginya lewat alamat email yang ia tulis di secarik kertas dan tersemat di dalam saku jaketnya.

 

Oh, apakah kalian ingin mendengar do'a apa yang dipanjatkan Osamu kepada Kami-sama  di kuil tadi? Berikut adalah cuplikan dari sebagian curahan hati Miya Osamu,

 

" _Kami-sama, berikanlah kemenangan pada Karasuno saat melawan Nekoma esok hari dan mudahkan jalan bagiku untuk meminta restu dari mama dan papa gagak Karasuno."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

[Omake—Penginapan SMA Karasuno.]

 

Ketika sampai di penginapan, Shōyō langsung dikelilingi para senpainya dan bertanya-tanya tentang selama ini ia ada di mana? Tersesat kah? atau apapun dan bahkan pertanyaan dari Tanaka dan Nishinoya terdengar tidak masuk akal.

 

"Hinata, Kau kehujanan?"

 

Kōshi menangkup kedua pipi Shōyō dan memeriksa suhu tubuhnya, takut-takut mendadak demam atau terserang flu padahal besok adalah pertandingan penting melawan Nekoma.

 

"Aku tidak apa-apa Suga- _san_. Tadi sempat berteduh di kuil yang ternyata jaraknya tidak jauh dari penginapan."

 

Kōshi mengangguk pelan dan menyadari ada sesuatu yang aneh pada tubuh Shōyō. Kemana jaket hitam kelam kebanggaan klub voli Karasuno?

 

"Oi, Hinata- _boke_! Bukankah itu jaket milik klub voli Inarizaki?" Alis Tobio mendadak menyatu dalam sebuah kernyitan dan wajahnya mendadak angker.

 

"Ah! ini? Saat aku berteduh di kuil, kebetulan bertemu sama Osamu- _san_  dan dia juga ikut berteduh. Karena melihat jaketku basah maka ia meminjamkan jaket miliknya." Hinata tertawa tanpa menyadari wajah-wajah terkejut yang lain terutama ekspresi Kōshi dan Daichi.

 

" _Sou da_ , Kageyama! Osamu- _san_  bilang, kita harus memenangkan pertandingan besok dan lain kali ia akan memberikanku _toss_ —"

 

"Hinata.. bukannya Osamu- _san_  adalah seorang _wing spiker_?"

 

Mendadak Shōyō kehilangan suaranya dan sepertinya bukan karena Kageyama yang berkata seperti itu.

 

_"Jangan sakit, Hinata. Menangkan pertandingan besok maka lain kali aku akan memberikanmu toss."_

 

Kilas balik tentang kecupan yang singgah di sudut bibirnya membuat paras Shōyō merona pekat. Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa jika wajahnya panas dan aliran darah dalam tubuhnya berlomba-lomba untuk naik ke atas kepalanya.

 

"Hinata?! Hinata?!" Kōshi berteriak panik begitu tidak mendapati respon berarti dari Shōyō. Oh astaga.. sepertinya merebut anak gagak dari induknya akan menjadi tantangan tersulit bagi si kitsune muda.

**Author's Note:**

> Sebenarnya ini fic sudah pernah Ao post di ffn dan fic ini sengaja Ao post di AO3 sebagai debut /muehehe
> 
> Terima kasih sudah mampir dan membaca!


End file.
